Egoismo
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Cuando te encuentras en la impotencia sólo te queda ser egoísta. ¿Serías capaz de ponerte por encima de tu aldea con tal de cumplir una promesa de venganza? Para “El valor de los extras”


**Este fic merece tres grandes menciones.**

**La primera es la protagonista de mi fic, Yugao Uzuki, la novia del examinador de las peleas preeliminares en los exámenes chunnin, antes de que éste muriera a manos de Baki. Me parece la persona perfecta para un fanfic como éste.**

**La segunda es la campaña de "El valor de los extras", para el cual escribo este fic.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante: Wikipedia. Quien en uno de sus contenidos me dió la idea, trama e información que necesitaba para esta humilde creación mía. ¡Gracias Wikipedia!**

**Ahora a lo bueno:**

* * *

Egoismo

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres años desde que la habían separado cruelmente de Hayate Gekko. Desde entonces había tratado de olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida, continuar las misiones y conocer otra gente y salir con ella. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo resultaba infractuoso, ninguna de sus relaciones personales había durado.

Y es que aún no se sentía preparada para estar con otro. No sin antes cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Gekko y que recordaba cada mañana frente al espejo. Ella lo vengaría.

Pero ahora eso era imposible, en especial desde que su asesino se había convertido en uno de los hombres más importantes de su aldea aliada: La Arena. No era ni más ni menos que el consejero del kazekage. Su asesinato sin duda provocaría una disputa entre Suna y Konoha con altas probabilidades de que terminara en guerra.

No por nada había intentado olvidar el asunto y resignarse a la situación.

Pero hacer eso no le permitía seguir con su vida, ella no era de las que fallaban a una promesa, y hasta que no la cumpliera, no podría sentirse bien consigo misma, ni podría dejar todo en el pasado y empezar de nuevo su vida. No sin antes vengarlo.

No podía fallarle a Gekko.

Pero tampoco a su aldea. Sería muy egoísta iniciar una guerra por un asunto tan personal como ese.

Por eso debía de olvidar aquello y resignarse a la idea de que nunca podría hacer nada.

Y tal vez fue esa idea de impotencia la que la llevó a desviarse de su destino aquella noche en un arrebato de recelo.

Debía de irse directamente a Konoha después de terminar su misión en solitario, pero antes de llegar a los grandes portones y transpasar la aldea tomó otro camino, uno que llevaba al País del Viento.

Ya lo había decidido, no iba a seguir en la impotencia, iría hasta Suna y haría lo más estúpido que alguna vez llegaría a hacer. Cumpliría su promesa.

Lo calculó todo. Como había terminado su misión más pronto de lo asigando, no la esperarían hasta dos días después. No la buscarían sino hasta el tercer día, cuando ya estuviera muy lejos de ellos y muy cerca de su objetivo. Para ese momento sería indetenible.

Continuó su camino y pronto tuvo que acampar. Tres horas, no necesitaba más. Desistió de prender una fogata por el temor de que la atraparan y se recostó en un árbol. Pronto se quedó dormida y mientras se desvanecía en el mundo onírico visualizó a su objetivo. Estaba decidida a asesinarlo y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Antes de que el sol saliera a la mañana siguiente ella ya se encontraba de nuevo en marcha. Le hubiera gustado decir que disfrutaría matando a aquél tipo, pero eso no sería cierto. No sentía ni la menor satisfacción por hacerlo. Pero estaba decida a hacerlo y no descansaría en paz hasta conseguirlo.

Para el medio día ya se encontraba en las proximidades de la frontera.

Para la noche ya estaba dentro de territorio extranjero.

Prendió una fogata entre dos rocas que formaban una cueva. Pasaría la noche ahí y mañana a primera hora continuaría su misión autoimpuesta. Viajar de noche en el desierto era más peligroso que de día, a pesar de las altas temperaturas.

Tomó un poco de pan que le había sobrado de su misión pasada mientras se calentaba con la fogata. Tanía suerte de que le había sobrado provisiones. Necesitaría de toda su energía si quería llegar hasta Suna y acabar con su objetivo.

Mientras saboreaba su bocado secamente ocurrió algo que intentaba desesperadamente evitar. Empezó a reflexionar sobre todo aquello.

¿Sería buena idea matar al tipo ese? ¿Ella lo haría a pesar de que eso pusiera en riesgo a toda la aldea? ¿Sería tan egoista como para hacer eso? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Aquellos pensamientos no le agradaron para nada y procuró borrarlos de su mente. Ahora que había empezado, debía de terminar. No había maracha atrás y no era momento de vacilaciones.

Terminó el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo y decidió dormirse antes de que algún otro pensamiento viniera y la hiciera renunciar a todo aquello.

Era el tercer día, el último antes de llegar a Suna y para su sorpresa ya se encontraba antes del atardecer ante la gran muralla de arena que protegía a la aldea de intrusas como ella.

Se acercó decididamente a los guardias de la puerta. No había nada que mostrara inseguridad y mentira en ella. Eso se debía a años y años de práctica en el arte del engaño.

—¡Identifíquese!— dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a ella.

—Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki y vengo de Konoha— dijo mostrando su bandana, lo cual casi le garantizaba la entrada.

El guardia revisó la bandana y confirmó su autenticidad. Seguido de esto se volvió a dirigir hacia ella.

—No me habían dicho que vendrían ninjas de Konoha— dijo secamente.

—Estoy en una misión secreta y se supone que no debo estar aquí. Debo hablar urgentemente con Kazekage-sama.

El guardia entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy bien, puede pasar— dijo liberándole el camino.— Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Kazekage-sama, hoy no se encuentra dispuesto.

Uzuki no dijo nada y lo pasó de largo.

Pronto se encontró en las calles y edificios de arena de Suna. Rápidamente identificó las oficinas del kazekage y se preguntó si Baki estaría ahí.

Si era posible debía de terminar con todo aquello antes de ver al Kazekage al día siguiente. Estaba segura de que la conmoción de la muerte de uno de sus consejeros le daría tiempo de escaparse o, en el peor de los casos, de suicidarse si todo lo demás fallaba.

Avanzó decidida y se ocultó entre uno de los edificios de la calle opuesta y esperó.

No estaba segura si Baki seguía ahí, pero no tenía otra opción mas que quedarse ahí. Pasada la media noche, vió como salían las últimas personas del edificio, entre ellas, Baki.

Sonrió y lo siguió por las calles, esperando a encontrarlo en un estado lo suficientemente vulnerable para que ni siquiera le diera tiempo de defenderse.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que llegara ese momento y cuando al fin Yugao lo encontró no tardó en blandir su espada. Sin embargo una última e imperdonable reflexión cruzó por su mente, perdiendo la oportunidad.

¿En serio haría eso? ¿Es lo que Gekko hubiera querido? ¿Sería tan egoista como para poner en peligro toda su aldea sólo por un capricho de venganza personal?

No, no era momento de dudar. Un ninja jamás dudaba.

Se volvió a concentrar en su objetivo, tendría que volver a esperar a que estuviera desprevenido y esta vez atacaría definitivamente.

El momento propició tardó más de lo que creía e inevitablemente había vuelto a caer en la reflexión. Había recordado a Gekko, quien había muerto por proteger a la aldea... y ahora ella iba a ponerla en peligro por vengarlo a él. Sí, tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto...

En ese momento Yugao vio su última oportunidad para satisfacer su deseo egoísta. Si no lo mataba en ese momento, ya no podría después, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que eso era lo quería hacer.

Y entre la indecisión lanzó su ataque, pero falló por un error de principiantes, cuando Baki se dio la vuelta en una esquina, esquivando los shurikens que le había mandado, sin que él si queira se hubiera dado cuenta.

Bien, esa había sido su última oportunidad. Había sido vencida por su propia sensatez. Ella era una jounin y nunca hubiera cometido un error como ese, su subconciente la había hecho fallar.

Tal vez, en el fondo no era tan egoista como creía, pero aún no sabía si en el futuro se lamentaría por haber fallado o si, en cambio, estaría agradecida.

En cualqueir caso, ya era hora de madurar y dejar el pasado atrás. Lo que prometió debía de ser olvidado y ya no debería de preocuparse más por lo que pasó, después de todo, ya tenía suficientes problemas con el solo futuro.

¿Qué le diría mañana al Kazekage cuando lo viera?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**No sean malos y díganme en qué puedo mejorar.**


End file.
